The Doctor Is In
by AHigherOctave
Summary: He knew that wasn’t good as he watched her write, that he’d spent the last half-hour blabbing about Lilly and forgotten his own girlfriend.
1. Inside The Mind Of Oliver Oken

Session I-Inside the Mind of Oliver Oken

"It's not my fault I'm here," Were the first words out of his mouth as he sat tightly on the couch, fists balled up beside him. "If my stupid mother only realized what I was doing was in self defense I could be home right now, watching the newest episode of Gossip Girl…" He paused and looked at her. "Y'know, not that I like that show but my best friend does and she makes me watch all the Nate/Blair/Chuck drama-"

"Mr. Oken," She sighed, readjusting herself in her chair. "Your point?"

"Oh, yeah, right," He mumbled but she noticed he was seemingly less hostile looking already. "My mom thinks I'm going to become some domestic violence case because, you know, I hit Lilly…once…in self defense…because she was choking me…and I couldn't breathe…on my own couch."

"You hit a girl?" She'd already known that, his mother had mentioned it when she'd called to schedule his appointment the other night. She'd failed to mention the choking though.

"Just Lilly!" He took her alarmed look as a cue and finished, "Not that it was right, but it isn't like she's never hit me. Like I said, she was almost choking me! And over a skateboard!"

"What happened with said skateboard?" She asked, making a note of Lilly. Clearly she was important, not just for being the girl he hit but because he'd mentioned her twice in the first minute of their session.

"Okay, so my best friend, Lilly," Make that four if she was the same 'best friend' he watched Gossip Girl with. "And I like to skate. We go to the park at least once a week, we'd probably get there more if it wasn't for her friend Miley-"

"She's not your friend?"

He paused, "No, she is. She's one of my best friends, I guess. It's just…we don't have too much in common without Lilly." She nodded, writing this down. "Anyways, Miley likes to drag Lilly to her…I mean, Hannah Montana's concerts with her. And I don't usually go, I kind of feel like a third wheel, y'know?" She nodded again. "I mean, I don't particularly like to watch my best friend gawk over hot famous people-"

"Lilly's a Lesbian?" She said in surprise, going to add it to her notes.

"No!" He shouted, jumping up. He looked down at himself and blushed, returning to his sitting position. "I mean, no, she's not. Sorry. Miley just gets a hold of a lot of backstage passes, because she's rich, and you know, people like Jake Ryan and Jesse McCartney and that tennis player…it's just like, I used to like Hannah. I had this all consuming crush on her, really, but then I started talking to her…and I don't have that much in common with her. She's just a blond wi…witch."

"You know Hannah Montana?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hmm…maybe he could get her daughter concert tickets.

"No," He said a little too quickly. "Lilly and I just stalked her for a while. You know, we'd climb through her dressing room's window and illegally obtain her cell phone number…and once I rode my bike alongside her limo _just_ to throw flowers at her." He laughed, "Boy was I stupid." He looked over at her, and realized she wasn't laughing along with him. "I don't do that anymore, you know. Not since I was thirteen. You know, hormones going crazy and everything," He chuckled nervously. "Right?"

"It's okay, Oliver, I'm not here to judge. Just to prevent you from displaying violence again," She smiled at the boy. "Just keep telling me about your conflict with Lilly."

He groaned, leaning back against the armrest of the couch. "When is there not a conflict with Lilly? If she's not belittling my accomplishments and teasing me, she's not talking." He paused and then as an after thought, "Which probably means she's beating on me."

"Yet she's your best friend?" She asked, writing down the words _abusive_ and _condescending_.

"Well, duh!" He shouted, looking at her like she was crazy. "You just don't ditch somebody after twelve years of friendship because they aren't pleasant all the time."

"Twelve years?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded, "We met in preschool. She wanted to use my 64-pack of crayons. And then I…I mean, she _begged _to hold my hand. And I dunno, from then on we've been kind of inseparable. I know most guy/girl friendships don't work because the whole "love" thing gets it the way but we aren't like that. We just get each other, you know? There's never those awkward silences and we don't get jealous of each other's accomplishments or relationships, we support each other. I mean, sure, we make fun, we argue…a lot, but mostly it's a boredom thing. And if she crosses the line, I let her know. The other night… it was an accident, okay? She pinned me to the floor of my living room and started choking me because I said Joanie was prettier than her-"

"Joanie?" She asked, making a note.

"Oh, my girlfriend. Yeah, I forgot about that." He knew that wasn't good as he watched her write, that he'd spent the last half-hour blabbing about Lilly and forgotten his own girlfriend. "She's awesome. She's pretty, and funny, and athletic, you know? She loves to skate, and play hockey, and play video games…but she can't surf. That kind of bugs me and Lilly. I mean, she does everything else with us but she can't surf? And she won't even try to learn! And it's because of some stupid thing about seeing a shark when she was like six. And then she gets mad when I go with Lilly alone, like I'm betraying her somehow by hanging out with my best friend when I could be sitting on the beach with her. Like, come on, she bosses me around about everything and I just go "Sure, dear" "okay, dear" "Whatever you say, dear" and she can't do this one, teeny thing for me? I mean, she can't even try?" He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"It sound like you have a lot of unresolved anger towards Joanie," She smiled sympathetically, holding out a bowl of tootsie rolls to him.

He looked up at her, "No, I love her. At least, I think I do." He paused, taking a few chewy chocolates and shoving them all in his mouth at once. "She's just a little overbearing sometimes."

_Overbearing, control freak, _She added to her list. "And you think she's prettier than Lilly?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead a far off look appeared upon his face as if he was mentally comparing the two girls. He bit his lip, and nodded after a minute. "…well. Yeah."

"How so?" She asked. She might be able to understand the girls he was so drawn towards if he spelled them out for her a little.

"Well, she's really hot. You know, I told you she's good at sports and everything. And she's fit from it in all the right places. She's taller than Lilly, and I like that, but she's also still shorter than me which is good. Her hair is a little greasy though, and it isn't blond. And I know it sounds superficial and all, mostly, well, because I am kind of superficial, but I like blonds. And she smells like sugar all the time, which is kind of annoying."

She made a note: _men today don't like smell of sugar_. "Why?

"I'm diabetic." She immediately scribbled it back out. "It's like taunting, the fact that I can't even eat as much sweet stuff as she's wearing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She added the word to the paper. "What about Lilly?"

"Lilly? She always smells like apples. I like apples, I'm still allowed to eat them. Plus, she's like the green kind nice and sweet and ripe-"

She held back an agitated sigh, adding apples to the list none-the-less, "What does she look like?"

He scratched behind his ear and looked around nervously, "You're sure we've got the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing going on?" She nodded. "So you can't like go and sell Lilly that paper-" He pointed to the clipboard on her lap, "-for like a hundred dollars, right?"

She sighed, "All of this information is restricted to the people inside this room, Mr. Oken."

He looked straight at her, "You can call me, Oliver, you know. Every time you say Mr. Oken I think of my dad."

She shrugged, "Whatever you're more comfortable with."

"And does that mean I can see that paper?" He asked excitedly.

She eyed him for a minute and then exhaled, "Technically yes, but I'd prefer if you waited until I showed it to you at the end of our last session."

He raised an eyebrow, "When will that be?"

"That depends on my evaluation of you, and if you hit anymore girls."

He got defensive of this, "I shoved her by ac-"

"Oliver, I believe you're avoiding my previous question."

He groaned, staring at the ceiling, "I really don't want to answer it."

"Well, I believe you need to."

"Fine." He snapped, looking away from her. "She's beautiful, okay? Wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, perfect height to weight ratio. She's like a young Carrie Underwood," She wondered if she was supposed to know who that was, but made a note to Google her. "Now thank you for making my life incredibly awkward because if I do in fact get home in time for Secret Life of an American Teenager, I'll be sitting there watching the Ricky/Amy/Ben triangle and she'll be blabbering away and all I'll be able to think is 'she's like a young Carrie Underwood'."

"Describe Miley to me now," She ignored this remark. "Is she gorgeous too?" She found it very hard to believe that all the girls in his life were so model-esque and flawless. If so, he might have serious self-image problems.

"I dunno," He mumbled, fiddling with the sleeve of his blue polo. "She's pretty, I guess. Lots of guys think she's, like, perfect. I don't really see it though."

"Why not?" She inquired and he groaned.

"I don't know, maybe because she's like a sister to me. She's not hard to look at or anything like that, but she kind of does look like the female version of me. She's practically my height, brown hair although she dyes it so it's seemingly lighter, you know? I guess the only real difference is her eyes are blue, and she spray tans." He paused again, then mumbling to himself, "No, that isn't even it."

She waited for him to elaborate but instead he just sat there, playing with his fingers. "Mr.-Ehm, Oliver, what is it than?"

He looked up and scrunched his face for a minute, "She's too into herself. It's like, everything is about her, even when it isn't. Nothing's ever just your business, it's all about her. I mean, my love life, my band, my friendship with Lilly. It's like, the two of us survived for years without her and she comes in and tries to run the place anyways."

Even though she'd been asking for an evaluation of Miley, a physical one, he'd mentioned Lilly again. He knew this was extremely stupid of him and he knew what she was writing down as soon as her pen made contact with the clipboard again. She waited for a moment, just staring at him for what seemed like a long and uncomfortable time. Finally, she cleared her throat, "So was Lilly choking you for the skateboard or over Joanie?"

"I don't know," if he knew, his head would be racing a lot less tonight. His stomach wouldn't feel ready to overturn itself at any moment and spit it's contents up at any moment. He wouldn't be fretting about mentioning Lilly as much, or even comparing her to a young Carrie Underwood. He wouldn't have forgotten about Joannie so long.

"Tell me what happened." How had they avoided that question so long? Oh, that's right, he was a big fat avoider. He could keep his mouth running until it dried up so long as it wasn't about anything important.

"Lilly and I came back from the skate park and we were arguing over who was hotter Chace Crawford or Ed Westwick," He paused, laughing to himself. "Well, Lilly was really just bouncing ideas off me and I was telling her that Ed Westwick was less of a playboy in real life but she was better off going for Penn Badgely because he clearly liked blonds. And half the world might be mad at her because he and Blake are media darlings-"

She stared at him with an amused smile on her lips, "Can I have the English translation of this please?"

"Oh, right," He blushed, "I got on her skateboard and was basically just made Ollies in a circle, which I'd appreciate if you didn't tell my mom. She doesn't like it when I skateboard in the house and I know she hired you-"

"Oliver," She interrupted, motioning for him to go along.

"Right, so she called me a doughnut and shoved me a little. And the skateboard kind of flew into the glass door and snapped. Which is lucky for me because the glass would have usually broke and then I would have owed my mother more money than I had and Lilly has a few skateboards. So she went to hit me and I might have grabbed her hand. And she said "Would you ever pull this with Joanie?" and that might be when I told her "No, but she's prettier than you are."" He stopped and looked at her, "She actually looked sad for a minute, I was afraid she was going to cry. I really was."

"Did she?" She couldn't help really wanting to know now. Did Lilly cry?

"No," He shook his head. "She pushed me backwards and started choking me."

"Oh," She muttered in a mix of disappointment and relief. "And then?"

"I hit her," He shrugged, looking her straight in the face. "I wouldn't even say that, I shoved her, off of me."

"And your mother came in," She clarified, "And saw only this part of the confrontation."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What do you think she would have done if she'd seen the rest of it?" She asked, looking at the boy across from her who still looked distinctly kind of embarrassed.

"She would have let Lilly choke me a little and then told her to stop," He mumbled. "She would have thought I deserved it for saying Joanie was prettier."

"She doesn't like Joanie?" She smiled at this. Maybe his mother had just sent him to her to reconfirm her own hypotheses.

"No, she got in trouble a few years back for driving without a license and my mom was the cop who pulled her over," He sighed, flipping his hair. He did that a lot. "It took forever for her to actually let me date her, for about a month we had to bring Lilly on all our dates because she didn't trust her to be alone with me."

"Well, Oliver," She smiled, "We've gone fifteen minutes over our session time."

His head swung happily towards the clock behind him, "We have?" He jumped up from the couch with a huge grin upon his face. "Does this mean I don't have to come back next week?"

She smiled back at him, "How about you do, just in case, and we'll let you decide if we have a third session?"

He nodded at her, and skipped out the door. Oh, to be young and at home in time for Gossip Girl. Whatever that was.

**AN: **So I've seen a lot of these Channys, Seddies, and an infinite number of Chuck/Blair ones and I was offended. What makes Oliver that much less interesting. So I wrote him one because I love him. Even if no-one else does. I started writing it about a month ago and then got distracted by numerous things so hear it is.

There will be a part two but look out for another chapter of Accidents Happen first, because I'm long overdue. And mind you, when he says he didn't really hit Lilly: HE DIDN'T. He just got her off of him is all, she was not hurt nor was she upset. Just Officer Nancy Oken. She was, because she sees Lilly as the daughter she never had.


	2. Putting The Psycho In Psychology

**AN: **Alright, this one takes place after Miley leaves to shoot Indiana Joanie but before the infamous beach party. So…I'm gonna say the second day she's gone. Since Oliver is seemingly okay, there's no need for super-frequent sessions.

Session II-Putting The Psycho in Psychology

She immediately noticed something different about Oliver this time. Only one thing, a very obvious thing. He wasn't talking, at all. She'd tried to get him started several times.

"How's Lilly?" She asked, getting her pen ready to fill in a whole new list of his complaints about her.

"Good," He shrugged. "She's…Lilly." She paused, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't.

"Is she watching Gossip Girl with Miley tonight?" She pressed.

"Nah, Lils is at her dad's." He shook his head. "Miley's in Europe making…time for her family. They're on a cruise." Cricket, cricket, cricket.

"That's unusual in the middle of the school year." He just shrugged this time.

She sat there, looking over her list from last week. His diabetes didn't seem like a good conversation opener. Neither did his obsession about the way girls smelled in relation to it. She looked up and down the list for a few minutes until something caught her eye.

"How's Joanie?" The second the first syllable escaped her mouth he jumped into a standing position. "So that's why you suddenly became mute."

He sat down again, smoothing his jeans. "Maybe," He mumbled, looking at the floor. "I kind of don't want to talk about her right now."

Which, of course, meant they needed to talk about her. "Is she mad at you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm kind of okay with it," He shrugged. "In fact, I already beat myself up for her, so she's probably over it." He grinned to himself, "Yeah, I tried to pretend to be an alien freak first but that didn't work."

She paused not sure which part of this to nitpick first. The obvious being his self-abuse, the cause probably being Joanie's anger…and she wasn't quite sure why the alien freak thing played in. So she rolled all three into one, "Tell me what happened," He opened his mouth and she interrupted immediately. "The relevant information, Oliver, from the beginning."

"Well, what you said about Joanie…her being so bossy…and controlling…and never wanting to give anything for me when I give _so much _for her. And my mom not liking her…and the fact that she can't ever get along with Miley for five seconds. And I'm pretty sure even Lilly's just been pretending to like her lately, although I don't know…Lilly's been acting kind of weird…" She sighed as he babbled on about her hair being unclean and how she would never be willing to dye her hair blond and wondered if he realized that it was him that had told her all of that.

She looked at him, as he started spouting about how supportive he'd been of her vegetarianism all along and cut him off, "Relevant, Oliver," She reminded him gently. "What does this have to do with her being mad at you?"

He blinked, staring blankly at her as if he'd already forgotten what they were talking about. A light seemed to go on in his head all the sudden though and he nodded, "Oh, right. So you told me how against me she really was…and I sort of realized, you were right…it was time to end our relationship."

She let down her pad so it sat steady on her legs and looked at the floppy haired boy sitting in front of her, being as honest as he could and tried not to be disappointed. Yes, she knew his relationship was coming to an end, but not because his girlfriend was a self-absorbed vegetarian who got her kicks out of bossing him and his best friends around. In fact, his girlfriend really didn't have much to do with their breakup at all. Now if she could only get him to realize that.

She nodded, deciding it was better to get him comfortable talking and make him come to the matter at hand himself than force it on him, "Tell me how it happened."

"We were at Rico's," He started, leaning back into the couch and grabbing a few Tootsie Rolls from the bowl on the table in front of him. "Hanging out like usual, except Lils wasn't there because she and Miley…um, won a contest…to go see Hannah Montana rehearse dance moves for the Grammy's or something like that." He scoffed and looked at her, "Chicks," He stuck all of the Tootsie Rolls he'd just unwrapped in his mouth at once.

"Uh-huh," She wondered how exactly it was that he found it logical to tell her what Lilly was doing all week when she'd just asked for an explanation of the end of his first real relationship. "And what were you doing…at Rico's?"

He swallowed, although his tongue was now brown as he opened his mouth, "We were having a perfectly nice lunch. She wasn't bugging me about eating meat in front of her or anything like usual. And we were sharing a vanilla milk shake, and she didn't say anything about how the flavor was barely there and we should be having strawberry since it was better for us anyways." He looked pointedly at her, "Know why?"

"She was breaking up with you?"

His eyes narrowed and he jerked up, "What? No! I ended things!" She bit her lip, knowing the tendency in teenage boys to gloss over important aspects of reality to seem more masculine and desirable. She motioned for him to continue, figuring he wouldn't be able to come up with a good cover story without Lilly anyways.

"Alright," She said skeptically, picking her notes back up. "Why was she being so agreeable!"

"She was waiting to spring the fact that she signed us up for a triathlon on me!" The words flew out of his mouth. And she wondered if he'd talked about this with anyone else. "ME! I can't run unless someone's chasing me!" He leaned back again now, looking despairingly down at his hands. "And the thing is, she said she did it for _me_. That _I_ was always pushing her to get in the water and surf with me. And that if she learned to swim that _maybe _she'd feel more comfortable with it afterwards. Which…y'know…I do pressure her a little, but it's like…I just knew she was lying. Like after we finished training for the race, she would never get in the water again. Even Miley wouldn't lie like that, and Miley, she's good at twisting the truth. And Lilly…Lilly's never broken a promise to me in her life. And vice versa. So why is it that my girlfriend can't be honest with me?"

"I don't know," She admitted, "Are you honest with her?"

"Well…yeah," He squirmed though and she gave him a look. "For the most part…I mean, sometimes, she gets mad when I talk about stuff Lilly and I do. So I leave that out. And maybe I don't tell her _everything _else. It's like…throughout the day there are a million things I think about telling her. About a fight with my mom, or this awesome thing that happened in science class the other day…where this soda exploded all over my friend Todd. One of those Code Red Mountain Dew's…and Kunkle thought he blew something up on himself again and was bleeding." He laughed. When she didn't return the favor, he shook his head, "You kind of have to know Todd. Lilly thought it was hilarious."

"I'm sure it was," She smiled, resting her head against the back of her chair a little. "Oliver, did you tell Joanie this story?"

"I tried to, but then Joanie's friend Mia started crying because she used to have a crush on Todd, but he'd asked Ashley Dewitt to the winter formal instead of her…" He paused, grabbing another candy. "So I told Lils instead, and then she helped me with my verbs for our Spanish test." He stopped looking at her, "I mentioned Lilly told me I was hilarious, right? And that _Lilly_ listened to me vent about my mom for a whole hour and then took me out for ice cream."

"Partially," She sighed, and she stopped, staring at him. She didn't know much about teenage boys, to be honest. She had been so shy and bookish in her teenage years she'd never really gotten to know them. And she was a specialist in cases of domestic abuse and rape, so this should be easy. It should be relaxing for her. The thing is, she isn't really worried about scaring the rapists and the abusers. They need the fear. And the victims are already terrified of everything. This boy, who has every reason to be jaded and cynical but was still innocent and good…she didn't want to hurt him.

"Oliver, we need to have a very serious discussion," She sighed, putting down her notebook, shut, on the table between them.

"Oh man," He said nervously, sitting up. "I swear! I don't have schizophrenia! I only claimed to receive telepathic messages from the mother ship to get Joanie to break up with me without breaking any of my bones! She told my mom, didn't she? That's why we're having this appointment. No good little-"

"Oliver!" She scolded, and then turned red, settling herself. "No one thinks you have schizophrenia."

"They don't?" He asked in relief. "Oh man, good, because the only person's voice I hear inside my head is Lilly's…she's like my conscience. Every time I do something bad that isn't her idea…"Oliver, quit being an idiot." Sometimes I swear she does it from her bedroom window, it's right across from mine but I've never been able to cat-"

"Oliver," She interrupted, for what felt like the thousandth time in less than an hour. "That's your problem."

"That I do everything Lilly tells me to? Aw, man! I knew it, Mom knows we took her police cruiser for a drive, doesn't she? Did she see the scratch on the bumper? We were going to blame it on Dean and Owen, say that it was those stupid battery operated jeeps they've been playing with in the driveway but-"

"It's not the police cruiser!" She snapped, and his big brown eyes got big. "And not the toy Jeeps either!"

He pondered this for a moment, "That I'm an idiot and Lilly's right?"

She took a deep breath in, being tempted to agree with this. Instead, she fought her agitation and said quietly, "It has to do with Lilly…and your break up with Joanie…"

"Oh man, you figured out that I didn't tell Lilly yet," He panicked, and began shaking. "It's just, I was sick and I thought I had told her and then she didn't know for more than a week and if I _did _tell her she would have beaten me into an early grave. I really, really meant to. I did…I was just waiting for…for…the right moment. The perfect moment."

She paused, staring at him, "You didn't tell her you broke up with your girlfriend?"

He shook his head guiltily, turning approximately the shade of a tomato.

"How long afterwards did you see her?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"12 minutes."

Her brain hurt. She genuinely couldn't help it…he hadn't told her about his break up. It just kept repeating in her head. He didn't tell her. He didn't tell her…how could he not have told her? "How long has it been?" He opened his mouth. "Since you broke up with Joanie," She clarified, knowing his ability to ramble for hours about irrelevant topics.

"Almost a month…maybe a little longer," He paused, biting his lip. "Okay, yeah, almost two months." She just stared at him. "Can you stop that?" He hiccuped, "You're making me feel really bad."

"Oliver, pick up the clip board." She advised, looking at the boy in front of her.

"I don't want to," He said skeptically, looking at it like it might burn his hand. "Whatever you think it is that's in there that you want me to see, I don't want to see it."

"You wanted to see it when we started," She reminded him. "You wanted to make sure there was nothing in there I could sell to Lilly for profit and for your physical harm, remember?" He nodded, turning pale. "Go on, pick it up."

"No," He whispered. "I don't think about what comes out of my mouth before I say it a lot, but I'm positive there's a million things in there Lilly would like to know in there. A million things she would regret ever seeing and hate me for." His brown eyes traveled up and met hers, "I'm not going to be able to undo it if I look am I?"

She shook her head, "No."

He nodded, staring at it for another moment. And she could practically hear his inner struggles from the look in his eyes. She wondered if what he thought that paper held and what it did say were the same thing. Finally he picked it up and opened it. She saw his eyes widen as they darted to every corner of the page, reading it with a stricken look. He leaned into it, trying to grasp what was on the page.

She waited patiently, just watching him like that, for a while. Letting him divulge in information that was at the very top of his brain, yet so far away from him. And then he looked up at her, after what felt like an hour, "Lilly's name," He said hoarsely. "Is on this page more than 30 times." He paused, glancing at it to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did you know that?"

"I did." She nodded, "One for every time you've said it." She paused, counting in her head. "Plus the six since I put it down on the table."

His mouth dropped open. "That means…there should be like…forty. Forty times," He whispered to himself, "No wonder Joanie thought I talked about her too much."

"I only counted it when you addressed her by name if I had counted every her or she-"

"It would have been more like a hundred," He whispered, staring at his clasped hands in between his legs. "A hundred," He said in disbelief, shaking his head. "And I don't even notice I do it either. It just pops up, like every moment of my life is adjacent to hers somehow." He paused, lying down. "It's like, I've never done anything without her. Never wanted to. And when I got diabetes, Lilly agreed not to eat sugar when I couldn't. She said it was the least she could do after I spent half the summer of third grade at home with her because she broke both her legs. Todd accidentally pushed her out of a tree."

She smiled at him, "You realize you need to tell her."

He nodded slowly, "I know." He sighed, "There's this beach party later this week. I think I might do it there. There's only one thing…"

"What's that?" She asked, watching him close his eyes.

"When am I going to tell her I broke up with Joanie before then?"

She felt her heart jump, "What?"

He looked at her, eyes wide, "You said…you said I need to tell Lilly." He swallowed, scooting towards the far end of the couch.

"That you broke up with Joanie," She clarified, staring at him. What in the world?

"Um…oh look, it's nine. I have to go…um, you know, finish my homework. Shower. Tell my mom I took a joyride in her car." He laughed nervously, shooting for the door.

"Oliver!" She shouted, and he looked at her, like a puppy ready to be kicked.

She sighed, looking at him. He kind of reminded her of her daughter in some way. The mischievous, slanted grin. The warm brown eyes. The sillyness. Granted, her daughter was nine. "Good luck," She smiled.

"Thanks, doc," He grinned, rushing out of the office.

She turned to go back to pick up her notes and close up for the night, "I'll let you know how it turns out," He called, standing in the middle of the lobby before dashing into the parking lot.

She couldn't help but grin to herself as she tidied up her studio. That would definitely be a story worth hearing.

**AN: **So there's part two. Sorry it took me so long. I've been working on about 10 different things and trying to improve my Youtube skills. There'll be one more part after this. It is my way of justifying what Lilly said about Hottie Lamote in the Radio Star ep. Clearly, she didn't know Oliver was broken up with Joanie, and she was trying to distract herself from Oliver's all consuming hotness.

And if you stick around for the next chapter, you'll get to learn the name of Oliver's shrink. Exciting, isn't it? I feel like she's such a huge part of the story already.


End file.
